The Orville/Season 2
Season 2 is the upcoming season of The Orville on Fox. According to an official press release, Ed and Kelly's relationship "will take a new turn, while the crew of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] will meet never-before-seen aliens, face old adversaries the Krill, make first contact with a new civilization and revisit the planet Moclus."Listings - ORVILLE, THE. The Futon Critic. Last accessed Dec. 22, 2018. The Orville was renewed for a second season in November of 2017. It is slated to premiere on December 30, 2018, shifting to a midseason (as opposed to fall season) schedule. Renewal By the middle of Season 1, expectations were high, but not certain, that the show would be renewed. "They were talking about a second season by the end of filming the first," author Jeff Bond later said. The Orville had posted respectable ratings for the Thursday 9 p.m. broadcasting slot, Fox's highest since 2015. Bond, who had had unique access to the show during its first season production, observed: They didn't have any idea how the show was going to be received.... Initially it got very poor reviews based on the pilot, and it ended up doing very well in the ratings because of night football. They moved it to Thursday nights and there was a sense of disaster because ratings went down, but then they went back up... and outperformed what people thought it would do.''Alvarez, Chris. "Sci-fi television - The World of The Orville - Jeff Bond interview - AAD 88". YouTube. Dec. 20, 2018. Helping The Orville's case, the state of California approved the show for $14.5 million in tax breaks for a second season.Andreeva, Nellie & Dominic Patten. "‘The Orville’ & ‘Good Trouble’ Eye Renewals After Landing Tax Incentives For Future Seasons". ''Deadline. Dec. 10, 2018. On the other hand, The Orville ran high production costs. Each episode cost roughly $7 million to produce, more expensive than most of its competition, and the network had declined to order 13 more episodes for the Spring of 2018."SDCC2017 The Orville, EP's David. A Goodman, Jason Clark, & Brannon Braga Interview". FanboyNation. July 25, 2017. On November 2, 2017, Fox announced that it had renewed the show for a second season, four days after ''Majority Rule'' aired, the second most-watched episode of the show overall.Andreeva, Nellie. "‘The Orville’ Renewed For Season 2 By Fox". Deadline. Nov. 2, 2017. Renewal came early in the year for The Orville, beating all Fox shows but The Simpsons. Some journalists were surprised that Fox chose to renew the series instead of ordering more episodes for the first season, but creator Seth MacFarlane had long said that he did not want a second half of the first season in order to keep the show's production values high. The budget was increased for Season 2, but the exact amount is unknown.Keveney, Bill. "Seth MacFarlane on 'The Orville' return, Carrie Fisher and the 'destructive' Fox News". USA Today. Dec. 26, 2018. Twelve days later, on November 14, Fox moved the originally-filmed twelfth episode of Season 1 to Season 2.Tim Surette. "The Orville's Season Will be Cut Short". TVGuide. Nov. 14, 2017. Online. http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-orville-season-1-episode-count/ The company did not give a reason for its decision. Trailers Fox released a three-minute Season 2 trailer on July 21, 2018 at that year's San Diego Comic-Con. The trailer's serious tone was a remarkable departure from the 2017 May trailer, which portrayed the show as comedy-driven. Creator Seth MacFarlane was delighted: "I think the trailer that Fox has put together this year is awesome. They've knocked it out of the park. They've really captured the balance comedy and drama perfectly. I think it's much more representational of what the show is than last year's."CineMovie. "Seth MacFarlane Talks The Orville & Ed and Kelly's Future Romance". YouTube. Aug. 1, 2018. On October 27, a second trailer aired during commercials for the 2018 baseball World Series, a mix of new material and old footage revealed in the first trailer. On October 29, Fox released a third trailer. On December 20 and 21, Fox released "preview" videos entitled Preview: Welcome To The Galaxy ''and ''Preview: There's Nothing Like It. 2018-19 schedule Season 2 is slated to premiere on December 30, 2018, a Sunday, on a midseason schedule.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. After the premiere episode, the show will switch to the old Thursday night time slot.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. Fox did not specify why it unexpectedly bumped the show to a midseason schedule, as opposed to the Fall or Spring. However, Fox did mention that the show will begin exactly after the conclusion of Thursday Night Football ''- a newly purchased property that will occupy The Orville's old Thursday night time slot during the fall. Michael Cecchini, a journalist for ''Den of Geek who attended the Fox Upfronts, mollified fans not to be "fooled" by Fox holding The Orville until midseason.Cecchini, Michael. "Don't be fooled by #TheOrville being held until midseason. Network calls it a "huge priority." #FOXUpfronts". Twitter. May 14, 2018. He reported that the network leadership said the show is a "huge priority." Within the studio, the extension came as a "huge relief" to the crew, according to visual effects producer Brooke Noska, as the team had much more time to complete post-production."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Episode count The second season includes the missing episode ''Primal Urges''. The first season had 13 episodes but the twelfth was moved to the second season, meaning that the second season will have at least 14 new episodes in addition to one already-produced episode. Whether the season will host 14 or 15 total episodes continues to be an open question. Originally, Fox purchased 13 new episodes. According to executive producers David A. Goodman and Brannon Braga and director Jon Cassar in a July 2018 table interview, Fox purchased an additional episode to bring the total to 15.Serienjunkies. "THE ORVILLE: Interview mit den Produzenten um Brannon Braga der SciFi-Serie | SDCC 2018". YouTube. July 24, 2018. However, subsequent interviews with crew have consistently affirmed that only 13 episodes were shot for a total of 14 episodes for the season."TRP Interviews #1 - Joel Shryack and Jon Greasley of King Soundworks". Topless Robot Podcast. Nov. 21, 2018."#253: Scott Grimes from The Orville and American Dad". Comic Book Central. Dec. 23, 2018. The prevailing theory is that, based on comments from Scott Grimes,"#253: Scott Grimes from The Orville and American Dad". Comic Book Central. Dec. 23, 2018. the season will have 14 total episodes with a two-part episode toward the end that will constitute 15 episodes worth of footage. According to MacFarlane, the low number of episodes is important to maintain the high quality of the show: "I'd rather do fewer episodes and have them be better content-wise than do 22 and have them be filler."Surette, Tim. "The OrvilleSeason 2 Will Be Bigger, But We'll Probably Have to Wait for It". TVGuide. Jan. 4, 2017. Production published this photo of Captain Ed Mercer's office to his Instagram, the first image revealed of the set in the second season.]]Going into Season 2, MacFarlane was understandably nervous for the success of the show. "It’s scary going into a brand-new season," he said. "Because you’ve just written an entire batch of episodes, presumably that you are proud of and that you feel good about, and then you have to do it all over again. In the back of your head, there’s always the scary thought, ‘Oh, s—t. We used up all the stories, and there are no more.’"Longeretta, Emily. "‘The Orville’ Season 2: Seth MacFarlane on His Mom’s Impact, Tonal Changes". Us Weekly. Dec. 22, 2018. Early development During writing production for Season 1 in 2016 through 2017, MacFarlane and the writing team wrote 16 scripts, 13 of those were used for the first season and three set aside for later episodes if the show was renewed. The show was indeed renewed, although one first season episode Primal Urges was moved to Season 2. Jeff Bond, author of ''The World of the Orville'', said that a story arc for Season 2 was already discussed by the close of the first. "I'm very interested because there's one character in particular that they had a plan for, what they were going to do with him for Season 2, and I'd love to see them do it; but I can't tell you what that plan is."Alvarez, Chris. "Sci-fi television - The World of The Orville - Jeff Bond interview - AAD 88". YouTube. Dec. 20, 2018. The cast and crew had their first joint meeting for the upcoming season on January 28. Changes to the cast and crew released its fifth teaser video for the season above.]] On January 9, 2018, Jon Cassar, who directed the episode Krill, announced on Instagram that he has a "new job" as director and producer for the upcoming season."I couldn't be happier starting my new job today. Director/Producer on Season 2 of #TheOrville" @joncassar. Instagram. Jan. 9, 2018. On February 12, a new series regular was announced for the show. Though the character's identity was not disclosed, it would be played by Jessica Szohr, best known for her role on Gossip Girl.Andreeva, Nellie. ‘The Orville’: Jessica Szohr Cast As Series Regular For Season 2 Of Fox Series. Deadline. Feb. 12, 2018. By piecing together a series of unintentionally leaked information, fans discovered that Szohr's character's name is believed to be "Talla Keyali" or "Talla Kexali."Egotastic Funtimes. "Jessica Szohr First Name Leaked - Where's Alara? | TALKING THE ORVILLE". YouTube. May 3, 2018. On February 21, an unidentified character was confirmed who would recur throughout the season, to be played by Chris Johnson.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’: Chris Johnson Set To Recur On Season 2 Of Seth MacFarlane’s Fox Dramedy". Deadline. Feb. 21, 2018. Several days later, actor J. Lee (John LaMarr) revealed that Johnson's character's name will be "Cassius."Snapchat videos by jleefilms. Compiled by /u/arrowsofshield. "The first table read of season 2 is today!" Reddit.com. Feb. 23, 2018. A month later, Adrianne Palicki (Kelly Grayson) noted that the arrival of the new characters will form a "rift" between Ed and Kelly, and they will "deal with it separately."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. On February 26, it was revealed that Joe Menosky, a writer for Star Trek: Discovery, had left the show and joined The Orville as writer and co-executive producer.Wright, Matt. "‘The Orville’ Season 2 Production Starts, Star Trek Writer Joe Menosky Joins". TrekMovie. Feb. 26, 2018. Menosky is perhaps best known for writing the episode "Darmok" for the show Star Trek: The Next Generation. Throughout the season, famed astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson served as an informal science adviser to the show.Burks, Raymond. "Neil deGrasse Tyson Consults on The Orville's Scientific Accuracy". ScreenRant. Oct. 9, 2018. Changes to sets Production designer Stephen J. Lineweaver and art director Robert Strohmaier revealed that the crew built an armory for the ship, more ship hallways, and a classroom, all of which will be seen in this season.Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 99-101. (Note that in the first few drafts of the pilot, Bortus's job was in the ship's armory.)MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. 2016. On March, 26, while filming the season's third episode, Cassar published a photograph of a shuttle aboard the Orville.@joncassar. "Another shooting week begins on #TheOrville". Instagram. March 26, 2018. The shuttle sports new decals on its sides. Filming Filming took place between February 26Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. and October 15, 2018,@joncassar. On the Fox backlot setting up the first shot of our last shooting day of season 2 on #TheOrville. Instagram. Oct. 15, 2018. although second unit filming continued after.@joncassar. "A little second unit pickup shooting today on #TheOrville ...coming at ya In December". Instagram. Oct. 29, 2018. After filming of the sixth episode concluded on May 11, the cast and crew took a several weeks-long break.@vintageivy. "This Assistant Costume Designer is all packed up and ready for #theorville few weeks of hiatus. #seeyounexttime #shipmetoanywherefun #willtravel #packituppackitin #behindthescenes". Instagram. May 12, 2018. The purpose of the break was to give the effects team time to edit the shot footage while others could prepare for the next five episodes, followed by another break for the remaining episodes."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Season 1 had no breaks, and the effects team found themselves pressed against time to finish editing."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. A second break took place at the end of July. As they had done in Season 1, the cast and crew celebrated with a wrap party on October 13. This time, the party was held at The Highlight Room in Los Angeles, California, which featured a disc jockey, MacFarlane singing "Fly Me to the Moon,"@StJerome. Untitled. Twitter. Oct. 14, 2018. and a novelty portrait room that made a three-dimensional photograph of people with the Orville.For example, see this untitled photograph posted by @StJerome. Twitter (Oct. 14, 2018). MacFarlane gifted members of the production crew with personalized Orville bottles of Tennessee bourbon or embroidered throw pillows.@TheLizHarding. "My first wrap gift. Setting the bar high @SethMacFarlane. Thanks for all you do and a huge shoutout to everyone behind the scenes that helped make season two a reality! #TheOrville". Twitter. Oct. 14, 2018. After the final day of shooting, the footage entered post-production and the main cast returned to their daily lives. "It feels so surreal. It's been a wonderful journey," Penny Johnson Jerald (Claire Finn) told her fans. "I can't wait for you guys to see what we have in store."@pennyjjerald. Video. Twitter. Oct. 16, 2018. Post-production The second season represents a significant increase over the first in the amount of edited footage. The first season represented over 4,000 visual effects shots, and the second is expected to double that number.Goldman, Michael. "Space Farce : The Exploratory Workflow of ‘The Orville’". CineMontage. Aug. 17, 2018. By November 21, sound editors had added the sound effects and noises for the first two episodes."TRP Interviews #1 - Joel Shryack and Jon Greasley of King Soundworks". Topless Robot Podcast. Nov. 21, 2018. By December 17, they had complete seven episodes.Dilip, Mangala. "'The Orville' sound designers on breaking sci-fi conventions and bringing 'new flavors' to season 2". Dec. 17, 2018. After November, editors worked on the footage in MacFarlane's studio in New York City, New York so that he could shoot a short film while monitoring the edits as well."#253: Scott Grimes from The Orville and American Dad". Comic Book Central. Dec. 23, 2018. Transition to JAZ Pods Throughout 2018, Fox explored the idea to reduce the number of commercials during television programs by 40 percent. By early June, the proposal caught MacFarlane's attention, who wanted more air time per episode of The Orville. The two entered talks to test "JAZ Pod" commercials, an industry name for one-minute commercials that would split the episode into more breaks but greatly increase the amount of episode time.McPherson, Doug. "Reducing Ad Load Easier Said Than Done for Fox; NBCU’s Rollout Smoother". Response. June 6, 2018. By early August, MacFarlane and Fox agreed to use the JAZ Pod format for Season 2. Editor Scott Powell reported that the switch adds five minutes more air time per episode.Goldman, Michael. "Space Farce : The Exploratory Workflow of ‘The Orville’". CineMontage. Aug. 17, 2018. MacFarlane was elated: "We're part of this new, experimental program that creates a different balance between ad time and programming time, ... which allows you to let things breathe in a way that streaming shows are able to do. … That’s been a big boon for our storytelling process." Preparing to air On January 4, TVGuide reported that the show will not air in 2018. The bit of misreporting earned the attention of even the showrunner, MacFarlane, who published a correction via Twitter that show would air later in the year as originally planned.MacFarlane, Seth. "To correct a bit of misreporting: No, there won’t be an Orville/Family Guy crossover, and yes, The Orville season 2 will arrive later this year." Twitter. Jan. 7, 2018. A finalized premiere date was announced in mid-May that The Orville would return on December 30.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. Cast and crew continued to interview sporadically through the winter until filming began in late February. The first major publicity appearance was March 17, when the main cast, Coleman, Braga, Goodman, and Clark returned to PaleyFest for a panel discussion of the show."PaleyFest 2018 LA lineup". Paley Center. Last accessed June 3, 2018. The panel reflected over Season 1 and teased the crowd with snippets of Season 2 information. That same day, Fox quietly hosted a sneak-peak look at Season 2 production for members of the Television Academy."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. Little is known of that event but some details have since surfaced through promotional items. After shooting concluded in late November, the actors and workers behind the show returned to interview. Perhaps the most notable appearance was by MacFarlane on Jimmy Kimmel Live! ''on December 18 where a new clip from the next season aired for the first time. "We go deep this season," Jerald promised. "We hit on some issues that people are afraid to touch."Amodio, Joseph V. "Penny Johnson Jerald talks 'The Orville,' 'Star Trek,' more". ''Newsday. Dec. 19, 2018. Leaks From a production standpoint, inadvertently leaked information sparked a change in policy while filming. In an interview with the Planetary Union Network, editor Tom Costantino said a "very gentle hammer" came down on crew who posted pictures to their social network."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. Unlike Season 1, in which the show operated in relative obscurity, "now there's at least a couple people checking our network feeds. ... Now we have to be careful." 2018 San Diego Comic-Con The cast and crew returned to the San Diego Comic-Con on July 21, exuding a new confidence in the show that was not there in 2017. The hosted a panel question-and-answer session, signings, live-streamed interviews, giveaways of merchandise and props from the show, and a Season 2 trailer reveal. Show props given away include a PM-44, a latchkum, a Union comscanner, and several skulls signed by the main cast.@TomConstantino. "Props!!!! Wandering the floor. @planetary_union @odddanout @TheOrville #TheOrvilleSDCC @Brooki_eh". Twitter. July 21, 2018. MacFarlane said that Ed and Kelly's relationship would play a part in the season but not be its focus.CineMovie. "Seth MacFarlane Talks The Orville & Ed and Kelly's Future Romance". YouTube. Aug. 1, 2018. Actors teased that the Orville would visit at least three new planets.Butler, Mary Ann. "We Chatted with ‘The Orville’ Cast and Crew During SDCC". Bleeding Cool. July 24, 2018. Cancelled 2018 New York Comic-Con While the cast had long been scheduled to return to New York's Comic-Con in early October (they had attended in 2017), the host unexpectedly announced on September 28 that the show would not make an appearance and the panel was cancelled. New York Comic-Con cited only to a "scheduling conflict," much to the dismay of fans.@NY_Comic_Con. "Due to a scheduling conflict, the cast of THE ORVILLE will not be attending NYCC this year and the panel has been cancelled.". Twitter. Sept. 28, 2018. Editor and associate producer Tom Costantino clarified that the cast and crew needed to shoot, and could not afford to push filming back any later.u/editboy1000. "Sorry gang. Still, shooting! Tried to save the panel until the last minute. Was going to release some new material for the panel. hoping to have it out before the premiere." Reddit. Sept. 29, 2018. Season premiere Days before the release of Ja'loja, the crew expressed their jitters. "We spend an entire year working on this,” MacFarlane confessed. “You get anxious to get some feedback, because you’re really working in a vacuum up to that point... We always joke on the set that it’s an impossible show to complete on a network schedule and budget, yet somehow, we do it. We’ll be in post-production right up to the wire, trying to get all the stuff done."Bobbin, Jay. "Seth MacFarlane’s ‘The Orville’ takes off for Season 2 on Fox". ONTVToday. Dec. 24, 2018. Episodes Filming of season two began February 26.Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. Producer and science consultant André Bormanis confirmed that he and Braga co-wrote several scripts for the season, and hinted: "I can tell you that we’ll be delving more deeply into the lives of our crew, their interests, relationships, and histories. We’ll be exploring Ed and Kelly’s relationship in more depth. We’ll do some mind-bending science fiction stories, as well stories that touch on contemporary social issues."Bement, Colleen. "Get to know ‘The Orville’ and ‘Star Trek’ producer Andre Bormanis". Nerd Alert News. March 6, 2018. To which Penny Johnson Jerald's comment may be added: In Season 2 you're going to see more expansion of the characters, because in Season 1 I think you got the groundwork. But in Season 2 we're elevating to different levels, we're understanding relationships, we're understanding inner workings of individuals, how they react to things and situations. And surprises, surprises, surprises.''Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. In several interviews with TVGuide on March 19, the actors of the show left several clues about the upcoming season. Halston Sage reviewed her character, Alara Kitan, and left a cryptic hint: "One of my favorite things in the first season is that you did get to see that arc of her coming in to her own and really finding her place on the Orville, and you definitely get to see more that in the second season. I don't want to tell you, but there might be something involving a horse."Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. Macon confirmed that the show will "prove or disprove" whether Bortus can sing (referring to the opening of ''Cupid's Dagger, where Bortus nearly sings "My Heart Will Go On" before being cut short by Admiral Halsey).Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. That same day, in interviews with Rotten Tomatoes, Palicki mentioned that the season will increasingly examine specie-ism and a special friendship will be forged between Claire Finn and Kelly.Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. The most surprising information from Coleman is that the next time Bortus and Klyden's son, Topa, is seen, he will be eight years old and attending school on Earth. "I didn't know beginning Season 2 that he is going to be eight, so I wanted to see what his world is, who's he engaging? I think once he goes to school and has to appropriate American culture and stuff, then as a father I'm going to be able to engage that."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. Macon has promised that Season 2 will further develop the story arches of the family."Episode123 - LIVE from the Paley Fest Blue Carpet feat. The Orville & Mom casts". On the Mic with Tim Drake. March 27, 2018. MacFarlane emphasized that stories involving the Moclans would highlight the polarized political dialogue in the United States at the time. "We talk about as many issues as we can in a way that's entertaining first and analytical second. We find out a lot more about the Moclans, a race that's deliberately positioned as very problematic. Their viewpoints do not align with ours, but we have to find a way to coexist. There's nothing more relevant than that right now."Holbrook, Damian. "Seth MacFarlane & Adrianne Palicki Talk Balancing Comedy & Drama in 'The Orville' Season 2". Tucson.com. Dec. 26, 2018. Primal Urges The second episode, Primal Urges, is in reality episode 12 of the first season. It was written in 2016 and completed sometime in 2017. Home Filming began on or close to March 6. It is reported that Robert Picardo will also return as Alara's father, Ildis Kitan. Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes The cast gathered together on March 20 for a table reading of the fourth episode's script (given a production title of "Episode 203" as Primal Urges was filmed in the first season and therefore was "Episode 112"). All the World is Birthday Cake Robert Duncan McNeill, who directed the first season episode of Command Performance, returned to direct this episode"Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. and filming began in early March.Charles Maceo's resume lists filming of the episode for March 5, 2018."Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Happy Refrain, A The cast gathered for a table read on March 20.@aaron_goddard. "Yes, I’ve gone Hollywood and refuse to remove my sunglasses for all photos. But I did remove my pants. You’re welcome." Instagram. March 21, 2018. Episode 206 published this image to Instagram from shooting Episode 206.]] Filming of episode 206 concluded on May 11. Editing took place during the week of December 28.@TomCostantino. "������‍♂️ @TheOrville #TheOrville @planetary_union". Twitter. Dec. 28, 2018. Seth MacFarlane implied via Twitter that Jessica Szohr will play a prominent role in Episode 206."‘The Orville’ Season 2 To Premiere In December + More Production Updates". TrekMovie.com. May 14, 2018.This was later confirmed by Seth MacFarlane himself and seems to be a dedicated episode to Talla. Cf. @SethMacFarlane. "Hey @jessicaszohr way to kill it this week on your Orville episode!". Twitter. (May 10, 2018). Jon Cassar published an image of a particularly unusual-looking alien to appear in that episode flanked by two Moclans.@joncassar. "Just another day on #TheOrville". Instagram. May 8, 2016. The appearance of a Moclan juror below suggests the crew returns to the planet's Tribunal. * Chase Brosamle as Newsie"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed July 8, 2018. * Chris Johnson as Cassius"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 17, 2018. * Kevin Daniels as Locar"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Vivienne Rutherford as Young Girl"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jessica Szohr as Talla "Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Humberto Montalvo as Moclan Jury"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Kristel Kovner as Bridge Crew Member"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Note that Humberto Montalvo is also slated to appear in Home ''as "Moclan." It is unknown if Montalvo's recurrence is due to the reappearance of a single character of if he simply plays two different roles, much like Sean Cook played two separate Krill in Season 1. Episode 208 The main cast gathered for a table read of episode 208 on or around June 8.Photograph published by @EgotasticFT. Twitter. June 8, 2018. It is written by MacFarlane and directed by Cassar. Stephen Blackehart will appear as Krill Second Officer;"Episode #2.8". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Wener and Tanner reprise their roles as Ty and Marcus Finn respectively.A photo of the Episode 208 table read reveals Wener and Tanner. ''See u/ombx, "Post hiatus 2nd Season table read", Reddit (June 8, 2018). Unsorted episodes MacFarlane has confirmed that Isaac's background will appear in greater detail in Season 2: "We will learn more about Isaac's people. There's a whole story that's already been written that examines the origins of Isaac's people;" and later, "Next season, we are going to deal with Isaac a little bit, and we have a very clear idea of what we want him to be.""Brannon Braga & The Orville Cast Full interview 2017 Panel NYC convention". NYC ComicCon. Nov. 20, 2017. In a December 20, 2017, interview with the Planetary Union Network podcast, Wardrobe Designer Joseph Porro hinted that one particular episode of Season 2 would feature a great many aliens, far more than seen in any episode of Season 1, and described it as "eye candy.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Joseph A. Porro (13)". Planetary Union Network. ''Dec. 20, 2017. Nana Visitor, who auditioned for a role on the show, described an episode that may be ''Primal Urges or another episode in the season: "It was a leader of people who had to get everybody off her planet because it was going to explode, and she leaves her, she stays on it and sends her wife and child off."Ulster, Laurie. "Nana Visitor Says She Wanted To Be Captain Janeway, Explains Why She’s Not On ‘The Orville’". TrekMovie.com. April 10, 2018. Rena Owen, who played Heveena (Gondus Elden) in About a Girl, said she may return to do another episode this season."Feature: Actress Rena Owen Chats With Us About Her Amazing Career and Upcoming Projects". Occhi Magazine. April 16, 2018. Occasionally, actors and actresses are announced for the season but without ties to a particular episode. Michele Boyd confirmed that she would play an as-yet unrevealed character@micheleboyd. "It’s all happening. ������ #newbooking #actorlifebestlife @theorville #happymichele @danielhoffagency". Instagram. April 13, 2018. and Heather Horton will play Science Prefect."Heather Horton". Actors Access. Last accessed June 6, 2018. Fayette alluded to a spaceship to appear in the season that is particularly stunning, calling it the "Season 2 ship.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Strohmaier mentioned that an upcoming episode will involve an underground bunker, the filming set of which was constructed in the Orville's Shuttle Bay.MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. 2016. On June 26, it was announced that Jonathan Frakes, who directed the first season episode Pria, would return to direct an episode for this season."Jonathan Frakes Talks Star Trek Typecasting, And Returning To Direct ‘The Orville’". TrekMovie.com. June 26, 2018. On July 3, Cassar revealed that actor and director Carlos Bernard would make a guest appearance as either a Union captain or commander.@joncassar. "The worlds of #24 and #theorville collide (again) @CBernardsbull makes a guest appearance. @SethMacFarlane". Instagram. July 3, 2018. On July 11, E85 Artist Management announced that their client, Regi Davis, would guest star.E85 Artist Management. Online post. Facebook. July 11, 2018. On July 26, actress Marina Sirtis published a photo to her Instagram of herself with Frakes and MacFarlane. The next day, TrekMovie independently confirmed that Sirtis would be guest starring. In the same article, TrekMovie confirmed that Tim Russ and John Billingsley will join as well.Pascale, Anthony. "Marina Sirtis To Guest Star In ‘The Orville’ In Episode Directed By Star Trek: TNG’s Jonathan Frakes". TrekMovie. July 27, 2018. At the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con, Goodman announced that the crew would return to the planet Moclus,Steinberg, Lisa. "David A. Goodman, Brannon Braga & Jon Cassar – The Orville – Comic Con 2018". YouTube. July 21, 2018. Grimes said that one episode will be revolve around Gordon Malloy and the Environmental Simulator.Steinberg, Lisa. "Scott Grimes & J. Lee - The Orville - SDCC 2018". YouTube. July 22, 2018. On August 4, Frakes announced that F. Murray Abraham will join as a Union admiral, Tony Todd as a Moclan, Ron Canada to return as Admiral Tucker, and Ted Danson.Iacovino, Kayla. "STLV18: Jonathan Frakes Reveals Ted Danson And More Stars Join Marina Sirtis In His ‘The Orville’ Episode". TrekMovie. Aug. 4, 2018. On August 13, MacFarlane revealed that Rebecca Rodriguez started directing an episode.@SethMacFarlane. "Way to go Rebecca Rodriguez on a stellar first day directing #theorville!". Twitter. Aug. 13, 2018. In a September 9 interview, actor Emerson Brooks revealed he will play an alien military commander on the show.Sumerel, Ashley Bissette. "Emerson Brooks on ‘The Last Ship’ Season 5: ‘It’s Gritty. It’s Dark. It’s Real’ [Exclusive Interview]". TellTaleTV. Sept. 9, 2018. In one of the most substantive teasers in months, Goodman said in a December interview: * Claire has "a great emotional arc this season."Bennett, Tara. "The Joy of Seth". SFX Magazine. Jan. 2019. Pg. 43. (However, article published online Dec. 4, 2018.) * New surprise, high profile guest stars, including "a great voiceover star later in the season." * Audiences will see new humanoid and non-humanoid species, learn more about Isaac, see "a lot more of Moclan culture;" and "the stories that we've come up with involving those species are compelling and exciting." As the season premiere air date neared, Mark Jackson told fans "this is a big season for Isaac, and we do go to his home planet for the first time. What is incredible about Seth’s writing is that what you think Kaylon’s history will be is exactly what he doesn’t give you. Seth writes some big ideas, and it goes a huge way to coloring in Isaac’s character arc. I was very pleasantly shocked at what happens."Dilip, Mangala. "'The Orville' star Mark Jackson wishes to check-off Star Wars next; Is Jon Favreau listening?". Maww. Dec. 5, 2018. On December 23, Grimes confirmed there will be a two-part episode at the end of the season that would be "reminiscent of time-travel that will blow your mind ... where maybe everyone hasn't met everyone yet." Science consultant André Bormanis said the writing staff is interested in a time-travel episode, but the problem is that almost every possible time-travel story has been written. "It's hard to find a really good original time travel story," he said. "You have to find a new approach to it that hasn't been done on other science fiction shows, and that's pretty much an impossible task at this point."Oullette, Jennifer. "The Orville blends science fiction and science fact into a winning mix". Ars Technica. Dec. 29, 2018. List of episodes Season 2 Season 2 See also * Episodes * Season 1 * ''The Orville'' Notes References Category:Season 2 2